Time Of Our Lives
by Theriverssong
Summary: What if Olivia had gotten pregnant in high school instead of Kathy? What would their lives be like? AU. This is rated M for future chapters, just a heads up.


**Authors note: This is obviously a complete AU. I wanted a fanfic where instead of kathy, everything had been Olivia. I'm not 100% sure where I'm going to take this story. I edited this chapter about 4598358 times because it's my first story and I want it to be perfect. I did get a line out of the 5th wave, I happened to be watching it when i wrote this.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

The sound of music played as Olivia had stood by the keg and filled up a cup for Kerri and herself. It was the night of Travis Porter's party, Kerri had told her during the summer that Travis always had a party the last week of the summer. According to Kerri his parties we're the best for hookups and beginning of the year relationships. She kept pestering Olivia about meeting Travis' friend Elliot.

"Hey!" Olivia said as she handed Kerri her beer. Kerri was tall, beautiful brown hair and green eyes. She'd been seeing Travis since last year, Olivia had met Travis once. He was a nice guy, always treated Kerri very well, he also was a football player. He'd mentioned a few times to Kerri had a few of his friends had been single if she was ever interested.

Olivia and Kerri had met over summer break, Olivia had been at the library when she literally ran into her by accident. The two hit it off and made plans to hang out the next day. They'd been friends for about three months and she'd even met Kerri's friend Amanda.

"Where's Amanda?" Olivia asked, she remembered her saying that she was going to be here with Kerri.

"She hooked up with a boy and took off." Kerri laughed as Olivia stood in shock. Kerri couldn't believe it either, she grabbed Olivia's hand and wondered out onto Travis' back porch. "Travis said his friend was here."

"What am I suppose to say to him? I don't know him and he doesn't know me." Olivia said. Kerri had been very persistent about her meeting Elliot. She'd tried a few times over the summer but Olivia was either busy or he was. It never happened, she couldn't believe that it might happen tonight. "What did you say his name was again?"

"His name is Elliot." Kerri grinned, "Look, you're single. He's single. You guys have parts that happen to go together."

Olivia shook her head at Kerri. She couldn't believe she'd even said that, she knew Kerri had too much to drink. "I'm not saying that last part to him." she laughed, "Where is he anyway?"

"Over there."

Olivia had looked at Kerri pointing to Elliot standing next to Travis. "I'm not going to talk to him..I'm not good at this". She sighed. She was awful at even making friends, let alone talking to a guy. She so desperately wanted to courage to go talk to Elliot. She'd all Kerri every talked about, how he was nice, over protective and even said it'd been a long while since he had dated.

"I'm just saying.." Kerri rolled her eyes to Olivia, "Maybe you might have a boyfriend if you tried to go down there, Liv."

Olivia sighed once again. Kerri was right, she needed to get the courage to go to him. Who knew, maybe she'd have a date to prom or even have a boyfriend for the year. She just needed to get out there. "Fine.. I'll go."

"I'm going to go down with Travis." Kerri looked away from Olivia throwing her solo cup into the trash, "I'll see you Monday for your first day at _Catholic_ high school".

Olivia watched Kerri walk down the steps and run towards Travis. She figured maybe she just needed a few drinks to loosen up, maybe then she'd be ready to talk to Elliot. As she saw Kerri standing next to Travis, Elliot started to walk down the drive way and walk up to the porch steps. _"Is he actually coming to talk to me?" She thought._

Her heart had almost skipped when Elliot had come up the stairs and walked over to her. _Was this actually happening?_ She grinned at him. She finally got to see his beautiful blue eyes.

"You know.." Elliot said in a casual tone, "It's taken me about three beers to come over here and introduce myself."

Olivia thought it was so adorable that Elliot was shy. Elliot was tall, handsome and it was obvious he could have any girl he wanted. The fact that he was shy to come say hello to her had made her blush. "Well.. Elliot" She chuckled, "It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Kerri."

"It's nice to meet you too." Elliot smiled, "I've heard a ton about you from Kerri also."

"It seems like Kerri really wants us to hang out." Olivia grinned. She couldn't stop smiling, he was so _dreamy_. She'd never thought a guy like Elliot would actually be talking to her. There had been a guy in her moms class who tried to take her on a date once. Her mother quickly stopped the conversation before it could go any further.

"There is a ton of people here, would you like to go sit on the bed of my truck at talk for while?" Elliot asked. He really wanted to get to know Olivia, Kerri had talked about her the few times he'd seen her over the summer. He had felt bad that he was busy the first few times she'd tried to get the two of them to meet up.

"That sounds great."

The two had walked down the porch steps and over to his truck. His truck sat in Travis' drive way, she couldn't believe the cops hadn't been called with the music being so loud. She swore she could hear it from a mile away. She had gotten up onto the bed of the truck first and then Elliot had followed. It had been completely silent for a few minutes until Elliot had decided to break the silence.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?" Olivia questioned.

"Are you seeing someone?" Elliot asked nervously, "I just think you're really beautiful and I don't want to step on anyone's toes if you're someone's girlfriend."

"Thank you for the compliment. I'm not seeing anyone." Olivia grinned, "How about yourself?"

"I'm single" Elliot looked over at her. She had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He had been talking to a girl named Kathy over the summer, she'd went to the same school. He didn't have a connection with her like he'd wanted. The two broke it off and she moved onto a guy names Damon Scott, he had been a former friend of Elliot.

"So.." Olivia hesitated, "What do you like to do besides come to parties?"

"I like football." He said with a casual tone, "I like to drive around at night and just look around. It's a weird kind of calming thing. What about yourself?

"I love to read." She stated, "I love books that just draw you in. My mom...she's actually an English professor."

"That's one way to pass your senior year." He chuckled, "Before the night is over.. Did you wanna hang out after my practice on Monday?

"That sounds wonderful." Olivia grinned, she couldn't believe that she'd had such a wonderful time with Elliot. Wonderful enough for him to ask her to spend a little more time with him. She turned her head and looked at all the people who began to stumble out of Travis' backyard, it had been almost two in the morning. "I've gotta get home, I'm sure Kerri's too drunk to leave."

"I'll give you a ride home" Elliot said as he got off the bed of the truck. He grabbed her hand and helped her down from the truck. He figured he'd be nervous talking to her the whole night, there was something about her voice that had made him feel calm.

"You don't need to do that.." Olivia answered in a low voice, "I'll get Kerri."

"It's fine, I'll take you home."

Olivia grinned up at him. He opened the door and helped her get into his truck. If her mom knew she was alone with a guy, she'd probably be dead by now. She just wanted to spend all the time she could with Elliot, she didn't want the night to be over.

* * *

 ** _A while later_**

The two arrived outside of Olivia's apartment. They'd had small talk on the way back to her apartment, Elliot talked about how it felt like he had a million siblings. Olivia talked about how her moms version of having conversations with her was all about teaching her college class. He'd stopped the car and looked over at her. She was so beautiful, he was dying to kiss her. He was so nervous that he felt like he couldn't.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" He questioned.

"I'm sure." She grinned, "I'll see you on Monday?"

"Of course." He said in a flirtatious tone.

Olivia grinned up at him as she opened the car door. She stepped out of his truck and headed towards the apartment building, she turned around when she heard Elliot call her name.

"Have a goodnight!" He yelled out the car window.

"You too!" She shouted back.

The doorman opened the door to the apartment building, Olivia quickly made her way into the apartment hoping Serena hadn't been up. When she unlocked the door she saw her mother passed out on the couch. Her mom probably passed out waiting for her to come home.

She went into her bedroom and laid on her bed. She'd had a fantastic night, she was so glad Kerri basically forced her to come to the party. She couldn't stop smiling, Elliot was so nice, she loved every second that she'd spent with him. Kerri knew that they'd have an instant connection. Every time she'd think about Elliot she'd just smile. Nothing could ruin this night for her.

She knew that this would be the start of something and she was excited for whatever it was.


End file.
